Përdoruesi:Aeternus/Galeria
Muzikantë Figura:LiquidTensionExperiment.jpg|Liquid Tension Experiment (nga e majta në të djathtë: Tony Levin, Mike Portnoy, Jordan Rudess, John Petrucci) Figura:DreamTheater.jpg|Dream Theater (nga m-d: John Myung, John Petrucci, James LaBrie, Jordan Rudess, Mike Portnoy) Figura:DreamTheater1985.jpg|Dream Theater në vitin 1985 (nga m-d: John Myung, Mike Portnoy, John Petrucci) Figura:DreamTheater1995.jpg|Dream Theater në vitin 1995 (nga m-d: John Myung, Mike Portnoy, Derek Sherinian, John Petrucci, James LaBrie) Figura:DreamRudess.jpg|Dream Theater rreth vitit 1999 (nga m-d: John Petrucci, Mike Portnoy, James LaBrie, Jordan Rudess, John Myung) Figura:JordanRudess.jpg|Jordan Rudess Figura:JamesLaBrie.jpg|James LaBrie Figura:David&Jordan.jpg|David Bowie dhe Jordan Rudess Figura:JohnPetrucci.jpg|John Petrucci Figura:DreamTheater2007.jpg|Dream Theater në studio, 2007 (nga m-d: Mike Portnoy, Jordan Rudess, John Myung, James LaBrie, John Petrucci) Figura:MikePortnoy.jpg|Mike Portnoy Figura:DreamTheaterSC.jpg|Dream Theater në vitin 2007 (nga m-d: John Myung, John Petrucci, James LaBrie, Jordan Rudess, Mike Portnoy) Figura:JohnPetrucci2.JPG|John Petrucci në vitin 2007 Figura:JamesLaBrie2.jpg|James LaBrie Figura:DreamTheaterO.jpg|Dream Theater (nga m-d: John Petrucci, Jordan Rudess, Mike Portnoy, James LaBrie, John Myung) Figura:JohnPetrucci3.jpg|John Petrucci në vitin 2007 Figura:JordanRudessContinuum.jpg|Jordan Rudess duke eksperimentuar në continuum Figura:MikePortnoy2.JPG|Mike Portnoy në vitin 2007 Figura:JohnMyung.JPG|John Myung Figura:JohnMyung2.jpg|John Myung duke performuar në Chapman Srtick Figura:Dominici.JPG|Dominici (nga m-d: Riccardo eRIK Atzeni, Charlie Dominici, Yan Maillard, Americo Rigoldi, Brian Maillard) Figura:DerekSherinian.jpg|Derek Sherinian Figura:JellyJam.jpg|The Jelly Jam (nga m-d: John Myung, Ty Tabor, Rod Morgenstein) Figura:RudessLapSteel.JPG|Jordan Rudess me lap steel guitar Figura:DerekBillySlash.jpg|Derek Sherinian, Billy Idol, dhe Slash Figura:SteveZakkDerek.jpg|Steve Lukather, Zakk Wylde, dhe Derek Sherinian Figura:JohnDerek.jpg|John Petrucci dhe Derek Sherinian Figura:John Petrucci 4.jpg|John Petrucci me kitarën që e përdorte më parë (Ibanez John Petrucci signature Model) Figura:Enchant.jpg|Enchant (nga m-d: Bill Jenkins, Ed Platt, Doug Ott, Ted Leonard, Sean Flanegan) Figura:DTlive.JPG|Dream Theater pas një koncerti (nga m-d: John Petrucci, Jordan Rudess, James LaBrie, John Myung, Mike Portnoy) Figura:Rudess&Petrucci.jpg|Jordan Rudess dhe John Petrucci duke performuar përballë njëri tjetrit Figura:JordanRudess2.jpg|Jordan Rudess në studio Figura:JordanRudess3.jpg|Jordan Rudess duke performuar live Figura:Jordan&Zen.jpg|Jordan Rudess me instrumentin e tij të ri, Zen Riffer Figura:JordanRudessPiano.jpg|Jordan Rudess Figura:DreamTheater2005.jpg|Dream Theater në vitin 2005 (nga m-d: John Petrucci, Jordan Rudess, Mike Portnoy, James LaBrie, John Myung) Figura:RudessLive.JPG|Jordan Rudess live Figura:TheExperimentToday.jpg|Liquid Tension Experiment në vitin 2007 (nga m-d: Mike Portnoy, Tony Levin, John Petrucci, Jordan Rudess) Figura:Meanstreak.jpg|Meanstreak Figura:LiquidTrio.JPG|Liquid Trio Experiment (nga m-d: Tony Levin, Mike Portnoy, Jordan Rudess) Figura:Marillion.jpg|Marillion Figura:DreamTheaterNYC.jpg|Dream Theater (nga m-d: Jordan Rudess, John Myung, James LaBrie, John Petrucci, Mike Portnoy) Figura:John&John.JPG|John Myung dhe John Petrucci Figura:Petrucci.JPG|John Petrucci Figura:CAB.jpg|CAB (nga m-d: Patrice Rushen, Bunny Brunel, Tony MacAlpine) Figura:Fourplay.jpg|Fourplay (nga m-d: Bob James, Nathan East, Larry Carlton, Harvey Mason) Figura:SteveLukather.jpg|Steve Lukather Figura:DTlive2.jpg|Dream Theater pas një koncerti në turnenë Progressive Nation (nga m-d: John Petrucci, Jordan Rudess, James LaBrie, John Myung, Mike Portnoy) Figura:Toto.jpg|Toto (nga m-d: Mike Porcaro, Bobby Kimball, Steve Lukather, David Paich, Simon Phillips) Figura:U2.jpg|U2 (nga m-d: Larry Mullen Jr., The Edge, Bono, Adam Clayton) Figura:LiquidTensionExperimentLive.jpg|Liquid Tension Experiment pas një koncerti në vititn 2008 (nga m-d: John Petrucci, Jordan Rudess, Tony Levin, Mike Portnoy) Figura:LiquidTrioExperiment2.jpg|Liquid Trio Experiment (nga m-d: Mike Portnoy, Tony Levin, Jordan Rudess) Figura:PinkFloyd.jpg|Pink Floyd në vitin 1968 (nga m-d: Nick Mason, Syd Barret, David Gilmour, Roger Waters, Richard Wright) Figura:Magellanband.jpg|Magellan (Wayne dhe Trent Gardner) Figura:Jan Hammer 4.jpg|Jan Hammer Figura:JesperKyd.jpg|Jesper Kyd Figura:Level42.jpg|Level 42 (nga m-d: Nathan King, Mark King, Mike Lindup, Gary Husband) Figura:SimonPhillips1.jpg|Simon Phillips Figura:RMS.jpg|RMS (nga m-d: Ray Russell, Mo Foster, Simon Phillips) Figura:TonyLevin.jpg|Tony Levin Figura:BillySheehan.jpg|Billy Sheehan Figura:JohnPetrucci1.jpg|John Petrucci në vitin 2008 Figura:Planet X.jpg|Planet X (nga m-d: Virgil Donati, Tony MacAlpine, Derek Sherinian) Figura:TonyMacAlpine.jpg|Tony MacAlpine Figura:IlirBajri.JPG|Ilir Bajri Figura:TheEdge.jpg|The Edge Figura:Journey.JPG|Journey Figura:Mr.Mister.jpg|Mr. Mister Figura:NealSchon.jpg|Neal Schon Figura:TheBlackMages.jpg|The Black Mages Figura:M.C.A..jpg|Michiel van den Bos Figura:AndrewSega.jpg|Andrew Sega Kopertina CD Figura:LiquidTensionExperiment1.jpg|''Liquid Tension Experiment'' Figura:LiquidTensionExperiment2.jpg|''Liquid Tension Experiment 2'' Figura:AnotherDay.jpg|"Another Day" Figura:LiveFire.png|''Live at the Marquee'' dhe Live Scenes From New York Figura:Petrucci&Rudess.jpg|''An Evening with John Petrucci and Jordan Rudess'' Figura:SuspendedAnimation.jpg|''Suspended Animation'' Figura:WDaDU.jpg|''When Dream and Day Unite'' Figura:ImagesAndWords.jpg|''Images and Words'' Figura:Awake.jpg|''Awake'' Figura:AChOS.jpg|''A Change of Seasons'' Figura:Arrival.jpg|''Arrival'' Figura:Listen.jpg|''Listen'' Figura:SecretsoftheMuse.jpg|''Secrets of the Muse'' Figura:Resonance.jpg|''Resonance'' Figura:FeedingTheWheel.jpg|''Feeding the Wheel'' Figura:4NYC.jpg|''4NYC'' Figura:ChristmasSky.jpg|''Christmas Sky'' Figura:RythmOfTime.jpg|''Rhythm of Time'' Figura:FallingIntoInfinity.jpg|''Falling into Infinity'' Figura:PrimeCuts.jpg|''Prime Cuts'' Figura:RudessMorgensteinProject.jpg|''Rudess/Morgenstein Project'' Figura:TheOfficialBootleg.jpg|''The Official Bootleg'' Figura:DTbootleg.jpg|"Bootleg"-u zyrtar Tokyo, Japan 1995 Figura:JellyJam1.jpg|''The Jelly Jam'' Figura:JellyJam2.jpg|''The Jelly Jam 2'' Figura:TheRoadHome.jpg|''The Road Home'' Figura:Metropolis2.jpg|''Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory'' Figura:SpontaneousCombustion.jpg|''Spontaneous Combustion'' Figura:Lukather.jpg|''Lukather'' Figura:Santamental.jpg|''Santamental'' DVD Figura:G3-2003-DVD.jpg|''Live in Denver'' Figura:G3-2005-DVD.jpg|''Live in Tokyo'' Posterë Figura:G3-1996.jpg|G3 - Figura:G3-1997.jpg|G3 - Figura:G3-1998.jpg|G3 - Figura:G3-2001.jpg|G3 - Figura:G3-2007.jpg|G3 - Figura:JazzFest2005.jpg|Prishtina Jazz Festival - Figura:JazzFest2006.jpg|Prishtina Jazz Festival - Figura:JazzFest2007.jpg|Prishtina Jazz Festival - Figura:JazzFest2008.jpg|Prishtina Jazz Festival - Instrumente Figura:MusicManPetrucci.jpg|Ernie Ball Music Man, modeli personal i John Petrucci-t Figura:KorgOasys.jpg|Korg Oasys, modeli që përdor Jordan Rudess Figura:Continuum.jpg|Continuumi Simbole / logo Figura:Aeternus.jpg|Kjo foto e prezanton faqen time Figura:Majesty.gif|"Dream Theater" dhe simboli "Majesty" Figura:LTElogo.png|"Liquid Tension Experiment" Figura:MiamiVice.jpg|Logoja e serialit e Miami Vice Të tjera Figura:NARAS.JPG|Ndërtesa e NARAS Figura:ClarenceHotel.png|The Clarence Hotel Figura:LeopardRoom.gif|Studio e Derek Sherinian, "The Leopard Room"